


Stolen Moments

by Moucaaa



Series: A New Kind of Magic [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moucaaa/pseuds/Moucaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is made Head Boy and he noticed for the first time Clarke Griffin at the prefects' meeting in the Hogwarts Express.<br/>Yes, he is an idiot who spent four years not noticing the cute blonde talking with Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Hogwarts AU, very little plot (i don't know how to do that).  
> Basically Bellamy being an idiot with a crush on Clarke.  
> I had that idea some time ago and I didn't think it would go this way buuut I like it like that! I didn't know it would be so long neither and basically this is nothing i imagined at first...  
> Still French and this has probably so many grammar mistakes, please forgive me for this and enjoy nonetheless!!!!!

Bellamy feels like being punched in the face. Nostalgia is overwhelming him. He’s on the Platform once again and for his last time as a student. He’s about to ride the train to Hogwarts for the last time.

Here he stands, oblivious to the buzzing of students and parents around him, the new badge on his already-put uniform. He still doesn’t really believe he got it. He didn’t believe it when Miller assured him he will get it at the end of last term. He didn’t believe it when his letter came and his old owl dropped it on the floor and he heard the loud ‘cling’. He didn’t believe it when Octavia literally hit him on the head when he told her it must be a mistake. _You’re the best suited. Everyone knows it. It’s time you begin to believe it._ She had pecked him on the cheek and said ‘I’m proud of you, big brother’. Bellamy had spent a good twenty minutes just staring at it after that. And over the summer, his astonishment didn’t diminish. Miller just wrote him a ‘I told you so’ when Bellamy had sent him a letter to break the news.

And now, here he is. In front of the train like he stood every year since he turned eleven. With the same feeling he’s sure students before him felt, the need of making this year matter.

He lets out a long sigh and smiles.

‘I knew you got it too’ and he can _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

‘I should have thought you were going to be Head Girl’ he responds without turning. She makes her way to stand next to him and elbows him gently.

‘Congrats, Head Boy.’

‘Yeah. Thanks. You too, Reyes.’ He smiles a little.

‘I don’t know how I’m going to survive dealing with your shit all year.’ He rolls his eyes.

‘My bad days are behind me.’

‘Once a rebel, always a rebel.’ She mocks but fondly. ‘Do you even know how many rules this school have?’

‘Nope. Don’t care. Everybody can do whatever the hell they want.’ She scoffs.

‘Like you would let first years into the Forbidden Forest. You’re a big softie.’

He shrugs. That’s true.

Raven is his best friend – with Miller – and he’s so glad he gets to do this with her. He tells her so and she punches him, a normal reaction to everything that seems a little too much like feelings. She gets on the train immediately after and Bellamy knows that she hides her smile because he knows she thinks the same.

He puts a foot on the running board and sends a last glance around him. He watches the parents saying their last goodbyes to their child. He takes a long breath and gets in.

The train whistles, the students waves at their parents from the windows, they take off.

*

Bellamy and Raven go directly to the perfects’ compartment to prepare the reunion. They study those damn Hogwarts’ rules. They agree on what to say to new prefects. They laugh and share memories of the summer too. Because they’re not at school yet and they want to enjoy their last care-free minutes.

Soon the prefects enter and take place in the same room. Bellamy doesn’t really pay attention, knowing there’s no point in trying to make them quiet before everyone is here. He sorts some papers waiting for everyone. Miller finds him and they chat for a moment. Bellamy is leaning on the small desk there, legs crossed. He’s talking about Quidditch and how Appleby Arrows totally have their chances this time. Miller disagrees, of course, but Bellamy doesn’t listen anymore. He has spotted Wells in the back of the compartment. He’s talking with a blonde girl he has never seen before. She is wearing Slytherin colors. She talks to Wells animatedly, gesturing a lot with her hands and throwing her head back as she laughs hard when Wells only wears a small smile.

‘Hey, who’s the blonde talking with Wells?’ Bellamy asks Miller, interrupting his passionate speech.

‘You weren’t listen to me, were you?’

‘Who’s the blonde?’ He asks again. Miller turns to see who he’s talking about. He laughs when he sees her.

‘Man, you have to get your head out of those history books.’ Bellamy looks unimpressed and simply waits for his answer. ‘That’ Miller says, pointing to the girl ‘is Clarke Griffin. As daughter of Abby Griffin and Jake Griffin.’

Bellamy doesn’t react and continues to stare at her.

‘I can’t believe you haven’t notice her before. She’s been at Hogwarts for four years!’

‘She’s younger and from another house’ Bellamy mumbles, finally drawing his gaze from her and pretending to look at his notes again. Miller laughs and pats him on the back. He goes sit next to Harper but continues to watch Bellamy with a knowing smile on his lips.

Bellamy glares at him and clears his throat before asking for silence. He would let Raven talk but he knows she accepts to do this only if she doesn’t have to actually talk to other human beings so.

He, on the other hand, speaks easily – maybe he _was_ the best suited for this. He goes over every details new prefects need to hear, laughing along the experimented ones when he points out that, _yes_ this is what every Head Boy or Girl says on the first day, and he _knows_ it’s daunting but some of them need to hear it again.

He tries to not look at her. He glares at Miller’s pointed look but he can’t seem to keep his eyes out of hers for too long. She’s looking at him intensely, her focus never drifting. It’s kind of distracting and definitely annoying.

He moves to his next point: not taking advantage of their positions. He knows it’s difficult. He knows it’s hard to be fair but they were chosen for a reason and they need to not disappoint the faith their professors had put in them. He’s talking to them like they’re going into war or something but it’s working. Raven is smirking at him, a see-you’re-better-with-words-than-me smirk.

He concludes by giving them instructions for the night: make particular attention to the first years, not losing any of them and not letting any students stand up against what they – the prefects – say.

‘One last thing: you’re basically here to set an example for other students. You have to behave, obviously. But please, please, don’t forget to have fun too.’ She is still watching him with the same intense look. ‘You won’t survive a year if you don’t take breaks from the prefect duties. If you have any problem, come to me or Raven.’ He turns to his co-Head. ‘Anything else?’ Raven shakes her head. ‘Perfect! Does any of you have questions?’

He didn’t think they would but as a matter of fact _she_ has several questions.

If Bellamy hadn’t notice her in four years, it’s definitely impossible not to, now. He’s not prepare for the sound of her voice but he thinks he manages to keep his reactions under control. He’s answering her with his best effort. She looks satisfied and no one else has questions.

Raven asks one prefect of each house to come to collect passwords to their common rooms. Raven is busy with the Gryffindor prefect and _of course_ she is the one to come to him. Bellamy glances at her and searches for their password while Clarke simply smiles at him.

‘Here… So your password is… _Butterbeer_.’ She laughs.

‘They’re always great with passwords.’ He grins in response. ‘Well, thanks… And congratulations! I knew they would choose you for Head Boy.’

Bellamy is disconcerted to say at least. Here he is, a stupid boy who didn’t notice a girl – practically a celebrity in the wizard world – and she definitely did notice him.

He runs a nervous hand through his hair and makes it messier.

‘Err, thanks… Congratulations too.’

She only smiles, but a genius smile, and waves him as she leaves to join Wells who is waiting for her by the door. They go out of the compartment together and Bellamy lets himself fall into his chair.

‘I’m exhausted’ he sighs at Raven.

‘It’s only the first day.’

‘Yeah but I did all the job so…’

‘Shut up, you know I will ace prefect schedules. And all that boring paperwork. We are a team and we complete each other.’

‘Sure thing, Reyes.’

‘I will kill you, Blake.’ He only grins.

The rest of the ride is uneventful. He doesn’t bother checking on Octavia. She made herself perfectly clear when she had told him that she was a grown girl and that she didn’t need his help – _or whatever_ – in anyway. Such an ungrateful child.

Raven and he find Miller and Murphy and they simply chat until they arrive Hogwarts. They have to get to their duty once again but a wave of excitation takes over him. He’s at Hogwarts again and everything is great.

He sits next to Wells and Monty during dinner. The feast is exquisite like always and it’s good to be with his other family again.

He pretends to catch up with Wells but he actually asks him how long he has been friend with Clarke.

‘Don’t know. Forever I guess.’ He shrugs like it’s not important. And it’s not actually. Bellamy is just curious because he likes Wells and he simply didn’t know he was friend with Clarke Griffin who he hasn’t stop thinking about since the prefects’ meeting. It’s not important.

It’s not important, except he makes sure he’s deeply in conversation with Monty when she comes to their table to talk with Wells about some sweaters or something.

‘Well, I’m going to take off and lead those lost first years to the common room’ he hears her say and he can’t help himself and raises his gaze and meets her eyes. She smiles a little. ‘Bye Wells. Bye Bellamy, Monty.’

Bellamy is an idiot and Miller definitely has noticed and is laughing at him from the Slytherin table.

*

The thing is: now that he has noticed her, she seems to be everywhere he goes. It’s like she’s friend with every one of _his_ friends and he never saw her before. Sure, Bellamy always has been the lonely kind and prefers books to people and if Octavia is well, really nothing else matters. But they have literally the same circle of friends and he didn’t cross paths with her before. And now he does. Every. Single. Day.

She’s always eating at the Hufflepuff table with Wells and Monty and he can’t ignore them. And all she does is talking and laughing and Bellamy doesn’t need that in his NEWTs year.

When he is at the library, at his usual table, where he has sat for six years now, she’s there too, only a couple of tables away. And she’s always sending smiles at him.

She’s always the first one to arrive for the prefects’ meetings and he’s always there before anyone else too. She arrives before Raven for Merlin’s sake. She doesn’t actually looking to chat with him but he’s always feeling self-conscious in her presence so he tries to make small talks.

The worst is when he runs into her in the prefects’ bathroom once. She’s going out and he’s going in but she hasn’t exactly finished when he enters and he gets to see her wrapped in a towel, bare legs, bare shoulders. He gulps and clears his throat to make his presence noticed. She jumps a little and turns to him. She tells him while laughing that he kind of scared her _but don’t worry I’m finished, I’m going to get dress_. And really, really Bellamy hadn’t needed that picture of her. He spends an awful long time in the shower that night, cursing himself and _why couldn’t I just ignore her for another year?_

But the pattern continues. For the first Quidditch game – Hufflepuff against Gryffindor – she comes with a yellow and black scarf and he tries to think that it’s for accompanying Wells and Monty in their cheering. But, as he flies his wooden bat in hands, he’s almost sure he hears her calling his name. And he hopes, he hopes. He sees her at the end of the game as he goes out of the locker room, she’s with Wells and surely she wasn’t waiting for _him_ but she says a quick ‘Congrats!’ as he passes and he can only smile in response.

He literally bumps into her one time in Hogsmeade. She’s with another girl friend from Slytherin when he goes out of the Three Broomsticks. He hasn’t seen them and stumbles on the few steps of stair. He knocks her over but they manage to not fall. He excuses himself quickly before even realizing that it’s her. When he does, he straightens up and runs his nervous hand through his hair. She chirps a joyful ‘Hi Bellamy’ and her cheeks are a little pink but that’s surely because of the cold of November. He answers with ‘Hi Clarke’ too and leaves rapidly. He hears her friend’s giggles as he draws away.

He begins to notice a lot of things _about_ her too. She’s always putting her hair into a bun when working. She always has a bunch of sweets when she’s studying at the library. She is clearly not a morning person and you can talk to her till she had her cup of tea. She likes to braid her hair into fancy hairstyle. She hates Professor Cage and isn’t shy about it. She likes to draw and is actually really good at it. She has an owl named Picasso and he loves that she knows about muggle painters. She knows the Minister and calls him by his name. She hates losing at chess against Wells. She would laugh at anything. She’s also infuriating sometimes. She constantly gives her opinion about everything and it’s often during prefects’ meetings and she always disagrees with Bellamy on something. She would always come up with a better idea for this or for that. She would always convince the other prefects _and Raven_ – even if Bellamy and she agreed earlier – that what she says is best. He would say something like ‘you’re not in charge here Clarke, let me be the Head Boy please’ but he would always take her ideas into consideration. She always has the best ideas. He hates it. But when she sees his grumpy face at the end of an argument she would always laugh and after that Bellamy couldn’t be mad at her.

So yeah, he has a crush on Clarke Griffin and he only acknowledged her existence a couple of months ago. He finds himself ridiculous and Miller agrees.

But being aware of that crush doesn’t make things easier. She continues to be everywhere he goes and to always be on his mind. It doesn’t help that Raven trusts her with her life and invites her with them when they’re supposed to be doing Head duties.

Inevitably, they become friends. They are spending a lot of time together and she’s great. He hates it but she’s really the best person he met. It would have been so much easier if she had an awful personality or were really prejudiced. But no. She’s perfect. That’s how lucky he is.

He thinks he’s being subtle about that stupid crush but after Miller, it’s Raven and Monty who notice and they’re giving him shit too. Monty purposely make them sit next to each other at dinner. It’s annoying but Bellamy can manage. Raven, in the other hand, is the devil in person. She’s taking advantage of her Head Girl position and always arrive at the _very_ last minute on prefects’ meetings, and she’s always smirking when Clarke makes a remark, and she’s always saying that Clarke makes a good point _don’t you think Bellamy_ , she’s always wearing that shit grin and basically his friends are the worst. But Raven outdo herself when she has a convenient cold one night and can’t make it for the prefect round she was supposed to share with Clarke. She’s obviously fake-coughing when she meets with him asking to _please please take her place, she’s going to faint_. Bellamy lets a frustrating noise and glares at her. I know what you’re doing, he accuses. She only grins at him and coughs a little more. Bellamy turns and leaves before he casts a spell on her.

So he meets Clarke where Raven was supposed to. His heart misses a beat when she looks up, sees him and smiles.

‘Waiting for Raven’ she explains.

‘You can wait for a long time. She’s sick. She asked me to take her place.’ Clarke doesn’t say anything for a moment and finally:

‘That’s nice.’

He gestures for her to take the lead and they are walking quietly for a moment. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he’s whistling lightly. At one point he feels the need to talk though.

‘So… How’s fifth year treating you?’ he asks, because that’s a simple question, not too personal and he knows they can hold a conversation about that without him being too awkward.

‘It’s exhausting’ she sighs and he laughs a little. ‘That’s not funny actually.’ His eyes widen in horror.

‘No, no, I didn’t mean…’

‘Kidding, Bellamy.’

‘Oh.’ And he makes a nervous laugh and he hates himself. He clears his throat to regain some dignity. ‘I was just remembering when I was in fifth year. Professors were the worst.’

‘Yes! I’ve never worked that much and that hard!’

‘You seem to be doing okay nonetheless.’

‘No, I know. It’s just that I’m stressed all the time… Can’t let down expectations…’ She sounds really bitter and he can understand why. That can’t be easy to be the daughter of Abby Griffin and Jake Griffin. He doesn’t know what to say though and feels like they’re not close enough for that kind of conversation. So he speaks spontaneously.

‘Did you know that I didn’t notice you existed before this year and the prefects’ reunion in the train?’ As soon the words leave his mouth he feels himself blush and wants to punch himself.

‘Are you serious?’ She’s looking him with the same intense gaze that that first day and it makes him fidgets a little.

‘Err. Yeah. It’s totally stupid I know, but I don’t have that many friends and actually I’m okay with that and I don’t mind being alone you know? So basically if you don’t blow the castle up I won’t notice you and since you didn’t and didn’t do another thing that even a moron like me couldn’t miss, well I didn’t notice you, and now I’m rambling and this is embarrassing. I’m gonna stop now.’ She chuckles a little.

‘Can I say something?’ she asks, still smiling. He makes a gesture for her to start. ‘It’s actually a relief that you didn’t notice me before. Everywhere I go, people recognize me and ask me about my mother or my father and I hate it. So thank you for not noticing me.’ He grins at her now. ‘But thank you for noticing at last, because I really like you, Bellamy. You’re a great friend.’ A knife through his heart. ‘Can I confess something too?’

‘Yeah, hmm, sure.’

‘I thought that you hated me.’ Bellamy raises his eyebrows in surprise.

‘What? Why did you think that?’

‘It’s just- I spoke to Octavia once in class and she was talking about you and how you hated people born with money and how they don’t have to work and since you didn’t talk to me once, I just assumed that, yeah, you thought – like so many others – that I was like that…’

Bellamy actually can’t believe what he’s hearing. She’s starting to cry a little and he’s horrified to have made her feel that way, even if not in purpose. On an impulse, he takes her hands in his.

‘Clarke, I’m sorry that my obliviousness at the world’ she laughed between tears at that and he takes it as a good sign ‘had made you feel like I was hating you for something you wasn’t responsible for.’

He understands that it is a real pain for her and people must have been awful with her.

‘I’m glad I noticed you because you proved me wrong. You are definitely not like I thought people born into money were.’ She looks at him through her eyelashes and her eyes are shining because of her tears. She looks beautiful. He’s suddenly very aware of still holding her hands, and of how close they are and of how much taller he is to her.

He straightens up and swallows hard. Her eyes are fixed on his. She’s taking her hands out of his hold then and smiles again.

‘Thank you for saying that.’

‘Err, yeah. You’re welcome. I guess.’ There is a long moment where neither of them say anything. But the silence isn’t heavy, it’s just nice. ‘Want to kick couples out of the Astronomy Tower?’ he says at last.

‘People do that?’

‘So I’m not the only with obliviousness to the world around me…’

She laughs and pushes him a little.

They finish their round in nice companionship, talking about their experience sneaking out of their common rooms to visit the castle at night. They both agree that being prefect gives them a great excuse to wandering in corridors. She’s also very interested in the muggle world so he tries to explain her all sorts of things from this world and she’s just mesmerized.

Like a gentleman he is, he accompanies her to the Slytherin common room. She thanks him and kisses his cheek without lingering. He spends a long time finding his way back to his dormitory that night.

*

Christmas break comes and Octavia starts dating Lincoln who is his age and Bellamy is not the greatest big brother then. Professors give them ton of homework and all of this take his mind of Clarke Griffin a little bit. A little. Because school starts again and he’s pretty sure she comes back from holidays prettier than when she left. It’s becoming a problem and his friends don’t stop their teasing. Raven gets a new idea and sends Clarke anonymous letters with awful pick-up lines like ‘don’t need to go to Charms because you got me under your spell’ or ‘pretty sure you’re a dementor because you take my breath away’. And once – really Raven is the devil he should never have befriended her, she’s the absolute worst – instead of sending a simple letter, she sends a Howler and basically it’s yelling ‘Clarke Griffin has a fine ass, she doesn’t need _lumos_ to turn Bellamy Blake on.’

Of course, Clarke has opened it at breakfast when the Great Hall is full of students and professors. Of course, Bellamy was drinking his pumpkin juice and nearly spited it out. Of course, Professor Kane comes to the conclusion that Bellamy did send that letter. He’s furious and disappointed in his Head Boy. He gives them both a detention because Clarke tried to punch an idiot saying that she was turning him on too.

They’re in detention together so at least there’s that, but they are definitely not comfortable around each other anymore. They have to spend the evening in the Potions class scouring cauldrons without magic obviously. Clarke lets a frustrated sigh.

‘Raven sent that you know.’ He says as an excuse or at least as an explanation. She doesn’t say anything and continues to clean the cauldron she’s working on. Bellamy lets it drop and thinks that she probably hates him right now.

‘Is it true?’ She asks.

‘Is what true?’

‘What those letters said. They didn’t mention any names but I’m guessing Raven sent them too and they were about you…’

He’s still focusing on his tack and refuses to meet her gaze.

‘I would like it if it was true’ she whispers and he’s not sure he heard it right but he jerks his head up finally looking at her.

‘What did you say?’ he asks, his voice raspy.

‘I like you Bellamy. It’s so cliché I hate it. And all those girls are all over you and I can’t help being jealous. But I got to know you this year and this is much than just a simple crush.’ Bellamy doesn’t look away and she doesn’t either.

He growls then and takes his head in his hands.

‘I’m so pathetic.’

‘Uh? Bellamy?’

‘Clarke I’m sorry. I like you too. Really really like you. I just hate that it took my best friend meddling and _you_ saying that for me talk to you about it.’ She lets out a laugh of relief.

‘It doesn’t really matter, does it?’ she asks, approaching him.

‘Can we please tell people that I maned up and asked you to Hogsmeade?’ She laughs again.

‘I really don’t care what people think’ she smiles.

Of course she’s right but he has a reputation to maintain. She retorts that his reputation is being a huge books nerd and that he only has his good looks for him. Clearly, it worked on you, he replies. She rolls her eyes and kisses him because she had enough.

Her lips are soft and sweet.

They spend most of the night making out but at one point Clarke pulls back a little, breathless, saying that they really have to finish this detention. They do, at two in the mornings and make out more in the corridors. Clarke makes Bellamy promise to take her to Hogsmeade for a real date and to those movies things too. That looks cool.

The morning after, Monty, Miller and Raven cheer them in the Great Hall when they come in hand in hand. They say to Clarke they hadn’t any ideas of her feelings and just wanted to torture Bellamy. He drops his head into her shoulder, groaning about his friends, as she laughs.

Honestly they are glad Raven sent that Howler – how long would they have waited more otherwise? – but it doesn’t hold them back from planning their revenge. So, one morning at the end of term, when months has passed and she doesn’t even remember the all thing, she enters the Great Hall to discover its walls covered in declarations of love from her to Professor Sinclair, he approaches her saying that it has to stop, the letters themselves were too much, the look of horror on her face is worth all Bellamy and Clarke’s suffering. She connects the dots quickly and sends a glare at the both of them. They wave at her with big smiles and high-five each other.

*

And when Bellamy stands for the last time in the train station, he can’t help but reflect on his last year. The castle is still visible despite the train’s smoke. Memories are rushing back in his mind.

He remembers been sent to Hufflepuff when not knowing a thing about the world of magic. He remembers sending a letter to his mother that night and _everything is fantastic, everything is magic, I wish you could know, you could see and one day I will show you_. He remembers flying for the first time and hearing professors congratulating him. He remembers coming back home and showing everything to Octavia and whispering to her ears that one day she will be there with him and it will be even better.

He remembers becoming friends with Raven. It’s during a class of Herbology and they both sucked at it and were partnered up. She kept making snarky comments and he liked her sense of humor. He remembers when Miller talked to him for the first time and even being slightly younger than him, Bellamy became fond of him really quickly.

He remembers when Octavia finally was old enough to come with him. He remembers how disappointed he had felt when the Sorting Hat had screamed ‘Gryffindor!’ on her head. He remembers how that feeling vanished as soon as he saw her radiant smile from across the tables. He remembers how she had waved at him but quickly turning to her fellow house mates.

He remembers passing his OWLs and how great he had done at them. Professor Kane was so proud of him.

He remembers the beginning of this year. He remembers of he had wished to make it matters.

Someone bumps his hips with theirs and he mechanically wraps an arm around her shoulders. She’s looking up at him, smiling. He looks down at some point and scans this face he learnt to know and love in the past year. He thinks she’s more beautiful every day and when he tells her so, she blushes – even after all this time – and presses a kiss on his neck, the only place she can reach without having to stand on her toes. She stays against his skin a moment, breathing him in. She takes his hand and runs her thumb on its back.

He hears behind them someone calling their names and threatening to kick their asses if they don’t get moving. She chuckles and it’s still his favorite sound. She moves first, whispering a _come on, love_.

Watching her get in the train, he only knows one thing for sure, he loves her and this year matters and what comes next doesn’t seem so terrifying when he knows she’ll be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedbacks please tell me what you think of it!  
> I've got the pick-up lines from this post on tumblr : http://moucaaa.tumblr.com/post/136826466266/some-amazing-harry-potter-pick-up-lines-that  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> I will probably make another part to this! :)


End file.
